


Hospital Rush

by LucifendAutriche



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, attentive sunwoo, haknyeon is sick, i dont know how this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifendAutriche/pseuds/LucifendAutriche
Summary: Haknyeon fell sick during dance practice and Sunwoo wants to stay by his side.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Hospital Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!! P.S i'm really nervous publishing this

It was already their 27th time practicing the dance routine for a competition. All of them are already exhausted but Changmin doesn’t want to go yet, not until every last detail is polished. “One more time.” He commands. Everyone is exhausted, well not exactly everyone. Eric has a lot of energy stored so he stood up and joined Changmin. Others followed except for a red haired boy.  
“Sunwoo, let’s go. This will be the last.” Gulping the remaining contents of the water bottle that he was holding, Sunwoo panted and quickly joined the others.  
As soon as they were about to resume practicing, Sunwoo caught Haknyeon fainting. Everyone rushed to Haknyeon’s aide. Sangyeon was the one who touched Haknyeon’s forehead to check his body temperature.  
“I knew it...” Sangyeon finally said. “He has a fever. No wonder he is a little bit slow catching up to some of our stunts. But I’m amazed he managed to last this long. We should send him to a hospital for him to properly recover. Changmin, I think this calls for a day. We can resume once Haknyeon has recovered,” Sangyeon suggested.  
“He should have told me. Now I am worried for him. Our poor baby Haknyeonnie.” Changmin pouted, but worry is evident on his face.  
“You know we can’t defy you once you are too focused with dancing. Talk about your duality, hyung.” Eric joked. “We need to carry Haknyeon hyung, right? Hyunjae hyung, I think you are the strongest among here.” Eric suggested.

Sunwoo doesn’t know what has gotten into him but seeing everyone debating on who should carry Haknyeon, he volunteered. Especially hearing Eric’s suggestion, it kinda ticked him off a bit. Without saying a word, Sunwoo just carried Haknyeon at his back. Everyone followed suit, wondering what has gotten with Sunwoo all of a sudden. And as if on cue, Sangyeon received a call that the ambulance is waiting downstairs. Sunwoo hurriedly but carefully laid Haknyeon to a stretcher bed.

Sangyeon and Sunwoo volunteered to accompany Haknyeon to the hospital. Jacob and the others went back to their dorms to get some stuff for Haknyeon. Not entirely sure what’s happening, Sunwoo stayed by Haknyeon’s side. All of a sudden, Sunwoo wanted to hold Haknyeon’s hand. As if reaching something precious to him, his hand slowly reached out for Haknyeon’s hand but was interrupted by Sangyeon. “I think we are almost at the hospital.” Sunwoo quickly put his hands inside the pocket of his track pants. “Hm.” That was the only response that Sangyeon got from Sunwoo. They quickly helped the medical team to bring Haknyeon to an emergency room.  
“Sunwoo, can you look after Haknyeon? I need to go back to the agency and tell what happened to the CEO. Manager-nim will be here soon to accompany me.” Sunwoo just noddded and not even taking his eyes off the sleeping boy. Sangyeon left and Sunwoo stayed there, watching Haknyeon peacefully sleeping. With nothing to do, he searched his phone in his pocket. ‘Aish! I forgot it inside my bag.’ Sunwoo stared at the ceiling of the emergency room, knowing that someone might know him and Haknyeon. Sunwoo looked for a doctor to attend to Haknyeon, and also to transfer him to a private room. Sunwoo is used to the attention that he is getting, but, only when he is working as an idol. Right now, all he wants is some privacy for himself and his hyung. Luckily, he was able to transfer Haknyeon. He’ll just come up an excuse to Sangyeon on why he had to transfer him.

An hour has passed and still, Haknyeon is sleeping. He was also given an IV shot for him to recover fast. Sunwoo was about to stand up and buy some food at a nearby convenience store, when suddenly Haknyeon grabbed his arm. Shocked, Sunwoo quickly looked at Haknyeon, who was still sleeping, or so he thought. Hakyeon just kept his eyes shut, probably still feeling sleepy and tired because of his fever. “Don’t.....go....” He managed to speak, a little bit raspy because of a sore throat. “Please... stay...” And it was enough for Sunwoo to actually stay by Haknyeon’s side. A small smile crept on Sunwoo’s face, but of course he wasn’t going to tell Haknyeon about that. “Do you need anything? I can call a doctor if you want. Or I could run to a nearby convenience store. Do you want snacks? I know you are hungry. You love food so much.” Sunwoo said.

Haknyeon, hearing Sunwoo’s voice, opened his eyes out of shock. He didn’t expect the younger to be the one at his side right now. “Are you alone? Where is everyone?” Haknyeon asked. “Probably packing some things for you. The problem is, they don’t know that I transferred you into a private room.” Sunwoo explained. “How was practice? I’m really dead to Changmin hyung. I messed up.” Haknyeon worried. And a simple gesture from Sunwoo made his face heat up all of a sudden. “Don’t worry. Changmin hyung understands and worries for you. He doesn’t want to compromise your health you know?” And reassuringly stroked Haknyeon’s head, causing the other to blush even more. “T-thank.. you...” Haknyeon barely spoke, stuttered even, because he was shy to the boy who is beside him right now. Sunwoo noticed Haknyeon’s beet red face, causing him to panic. “Is your fever rising up again? Hold on. Let me check.” Sunwoo placed his palm to Haknyeon’s forehead to check his temperature whilst checking his also. “Wait, let me check again.” This time, Sunwoo leaned forward. Haknyeon, quite in a panic, almost bumped Sunwoo’s forehead when their foreheads touched. “Your temperature’s fine, I guess? I mean, it’s not that hot anymore compared to earlier. I think you are recovering very fast. But why is your face so red? Do you have rashes or allergies? Maybe you are allergic to the linen of this hospital.” Haknyeon managed to laugh a little. Seeing Sunwoo worried like that, made his heart skip a little. His little dongsaeng is really cute. “No, I’m fine. I’m not allergic to anything.” Haknyeon smiled to Sunwoo. Quite relieved, Sunwoo sighed and sat beside Haknyeon’s bed. “Are you really okay? Are you 100% sure?” Sunwoo asked. “Yeah, a little sleepy, I guess. Don’t go anywhere, okay? Stay by my side.” Haknyeon said while closing his eyes to rest. Sunwoo held Haknyeon’s hand, and as if whispering a prayer, he replied, “Don’t worry. I won’t. I’ll always be here, love.” Sunwoo was quite shocked as to what he has just said. Good thing though, it wasn’t loud enough for Haknyeon to hear. And seeing him sleep peacefully again, Sunwoo can’t help but smile at his hyung.

Eric, Juyeon and Younghoon were knocking at the door and Sunwoo opened it for them. They brought clothes for Haknyeon to change into and some of Haknyeon’s favorites snacks. “You sure you don’t want us to stay? We don’t have any schedule except for practice for the next 3 days. Maybe you’ll get bored here all alone.” Juyeon said. “It’s fine. All of you need rest. I can take things from here.” Maybe it’s just an excuse for Sunwoo to have more alone time with Haknyeon, the others will never know. “I’m staying!” Eric beamed and went to sit next to Haknyeon. “Maybe that’s a good idea. Hope you don’t mind, Sunwoo.” Younghoon said. Sunwoo just sighed and just want them to disappear quickly. Juyeon seems to notice the sudden change on his Sunwoo’s face, so he helped out a little. “Eric, come on. We need to go. Sunwoo can take care of Haknyeon. We’ll just disturb him with our noise, especially you.” Juyeon ushered Eric and Younghoon to go outside. “I’ll make it up to you when we get back to the dorm, baby. Let’s go.” Eric whined a little more before finally giving up to Juyeon. “Must be hard to be a babysitter for an energetic ray of sunshine.” Younghoon just sighs and sympathizes with Juyeon. “Contrary, it’s always fun to be with him. I can’t take my eyes off of him. I’m afraid to lose him.” Juyeon just smiled while ruffling Eric’s hair. “Me too, actually.” And Younghoon joined ruffling Eric’s hair as well. Sunwoo just watched them get out of the room, finally finding peace once alone again with Haknyeon.

Haknyeon woke up in the middle of the night, seeing Sunwoo also asleep by his side. “Thank you... for staying..” Haknyeon softly said. Carefully, he sat up and lean in to kiss Sunwoo’s forehead but didn’t quite expect what happened next.

Sunwoo, feeling Haknyeon stirring up, also got up but was shocked at what he saw with his own eyes. Haknyeon’s lips are planted on to his lips. And as if on a spell, neither of them moved. They just stayed like that for a few seconds before finally, Sunwoo initiated further and went for a deep kiss. Sunwoo doesn’t know what he is doing, but one thing is for sure to him, and that he likes the feeling of kissing Haknyeon’s lips. Sunwoo slowly reached for Haknyeon’s head and guided him to lay on the bed once again, not breaking the kiss. Everything seems to be spinning in Haknyeon’s mind as he can’t quite grasp on what’s happening, why is it happening and how did it happen. Everything is too sudden. But he can’t stop himself. It’s as if he is intoxicated with every move that Sunwoo makes.

Sunwoo, who can’t control himself anymore, bites Haknyeon’s bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. Overwhelmed with emotions and his heart beating really fast, Haknyeon parted his mouth a little, letting Sunwoo to have a taste of him. Sunwoo took advantage of the situation and savored Haknyeon’s mouth. It’s as if fighting for dominance, their tongues danced in a waltz, tasting each other, not even having some time to breath. Sunwoo explored Haknyeon’s mouth more with his tongue, and Haknyeon just followed Sunwoo. Needing for some air, their lips finally parted. Sunwoo can see that Haknyeon’s face is flushed. They just panted for a few minutes before finally speaking. “I’m...” Sunwoo began. He wanted to apologize to Haknyeon for suddenly doing that to him. It was the spur of the moment and his instincts got the better of him. He can’t resist the urge, especially Haknyeon’s lips. It’s as if his kryptonite. He got weak and gave in to Haknyeon’s plump lips. Sunwoo doesn’t know the right words to say to Haknyeon. He is embarrassed. When he is about to speak again, Haknyeon cut him off. “Why?” It’s the only word Haknyeon could ask. Afraid that Sunwoo would just go away and that their relationship would go awkward, Haknyeon mustered his courage and tells Sunwoo what he really feels. Not because he was sick, or because of the medicine that he just took, that everything around him makes him fuzzy and light headed. Haknyeon, finally, confesses his feelings to Sunwoo. “Sunwoo, if you are going to apologize, please don’t. If you didn’t mean the kiss, that’s fine by me. I’m not mad. But, will you hear me out?” Haknyeon softly asked, and all Sunwoo could do was nod and listen. “And promise me, you won’t shut me off. That you won’t abandon me.” Haknyeon pleaded, tears almost evident in his eyes. For a split second, Sunwoo panicked. He doesn’t know what has gotten to him, or to either of them. Sunwoo just listened. “Please, continue to be friends with me, I don’t want anything awkward to happen to our friendship.” Haknyeon said. Hearing the word ‘friend’ shattered Sunwoo’s mind and heart into a million pieces. It’s as if its the only thing he heard on what Haknyeon has said. He’s only a friend that he wants to treasure, nothing more and nothing less. And at that moment, Sunwoo knew. He actually knew from the start, that he liked his hyung, his Haknyeon hyung. Not just like, but he loves him. And that when he got sick, all his protective instincts just triggered, Now he knows why he was ticked off, just imagining others carrying Haknyeon, and just thinking that the he isn’t needed by Haknyeon’s side. Sunwoo’s expression became a bit dark, but Haknyeon hasn’t noticed yet.

“I promise. We’ll be friends. No matter what happens onward.” Sunwoo assured Haknyeon, but just as he was saying that, he’s actually killing himself inside. Haknyeon continued on what he was saying and Sunwoo also began tearing up on what he just heard. “Thank you. Please forgive me, Sunwoo, but I like you. I like you a lot. And the kiss earlier, this emotions of mine, it even grew more. I don’t know when it started but I always knew that I liked you. I always look at you. I never took my eyes off of you. Even performing onstage, whenever I’m at the side, you’re the only one I see. I may sound stupid at this point I know, but please, I know you can’t reciprocate my feelings. Please be my friend and wait for me to finally move on from you.” As soon as Sunwoo heard it all, he just can’t help himself anymore. They were a crying mess, but Sunwoo doesn’t mind. He crashed his lips to Haknyeon’s, not letting him escape. It was a deep passionate kiss once again. As if a beast feasting on his prey, Sunwoo dominated Haknyeon’s mouth, not letting a single word come out of it. Conveying his message, Sunwoo soon leave traces of small pecks to Haknyeon’s jaw and into his neck. Haknyeon, who also can’t control himself, let out a small moan and pants. Sunwoo, bites Haknyeon’s neck and sucks on it, on which the boy squirmed with pain but soon moaned out of pleasure. “I’m marking my territory.” Sunwoo said, quite possessively. Haknyeon is still trying to process on what is happening right now to him. As if trying to read Haknyeon’s mind, Sunwoo quickly replied, “Idiot. I like you too. We can’t be friends. I can’t let that happen. I want you. Only you.” And Sunwoo left more love marks on Haknyeon’s neck. As soon as Sunwoo was about to explore Haknyeon’s body underneath the hospital gown, a knock startled them and they tried to fix themselves. It was Sangyeon. As soon as he enters, he noticed Haknyeon hiding under the bed covers. Sangyeon sat beside Sunwoo, and is quite puzzled as to why Sunwoo is sweating, even though there is air conditioner in the room. “How is he?” Sangyeon asked. “He’s recovering, but needs some alone time.” Sunwoo replied. “Then we should go outside and let him take all the rest that he needs. Let’s go, Sunwoo.” And Sangyeon took Sunwoo’s arm and was about to leave when Haknyeon spoke, still panting on what just happened. “Sunwoo, get me some HUGE bandaid when you get back. And Sangyeon hyung, can Sunwoo be the one to stay with me for awhile? I know you are busy with the others.” Haknyeon requested. Sangyeon complied, but also laughed at the two. “Piece of advice, don’t be reckless cause there’s a CCTV camera in here.” Sangyeon could tell that something really happened based from how red Sunwoo’s face was. “Just do it at the dorm and keep it minimal.” Sangyeon added, causing Sunwoo to overheat with embarrasment, leaving him behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in this platform and I know I suck.... Sorry for the grammatical errors cuz English isn't my main language. But I will try my best to learn and write more for our beloved The Boyz. Thank you for appreciating my work ^^


End file.
